


Past Lives

by Settiai



Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Community: random_hundreds, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-22
Updated: 2003-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Inara's customers remembers a previous life... one in which she was a woman by the name of Elizabeth Swann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Inara smiled at the other woman as she gently ran a hand through her hair.

"I find it very fascinating."

Raye gave her a warm smile as she leaned forward, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Most people think that I am insane when I speak of my previous lives."

Inara smiled again before leaning forward.

"I think that your stories are interesting. Please continue."

An expression of childlike glee spread across Raye's face, and she softly giggled.

"After Jack's escape, Will and I were to be married. However, my thoughts were not on him. Instead, they were entirely focused on..."


End file.
